Safe & Sound
by sandypenguin6
Summary: Kind of a sequel to "In an Instant". I would recommend reading it first . Neville and Luna realise their neeed for one another when they become separated by the cruel war they must fight. Takes place in the later part of DH. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! Yes, you read the title correctly. I'm writing a Harry Potter fanfiction based on a song from the Hunger Games movie! Is this treason? Hypocrisy? Maybe. I just thought it would be interesting. I mean, how easy would it be to write a Hunger Games fic titled "Safe & Sound"? Anyhoo, please review! This is my first ever Hurt/Comfort fanfiction and I don't know if I'm good at it or not. Some CC is appreciated!**

King's Cross was noisy, as it usually was. But today the voices of parents and Hogwarts students seemed magnified tenfold for some reason. Neville clenched his eyes and rubbed his temple with the hand that was not grasping the handle of his trunk. The fact that he wasn't even excited to go back to Hogwarts made the hustle and bustle of Platform 9 ¾ even more unbearable.

Going home for Christmas vacation and going back to Hogwarts afterward was like visiting the home front only to have to return to the front of the battle lines during guerilla warfare. It was a safe haven, and then you returned to a world where anyone and anything is at risk of an ambush. _But that's exactly what this is, isn't it?_ Neville asked himself, _a war_. Of course it was a war, but why did the students of Hogwarts have to fight it? Most of them were just kids. _Because_, Neville told himself, _if we don't fight there no one will_.

Gran had already said her goodbyes to him and had stridden back through the barrier. He knew that she was becoming more proud of him. She said that he was finally living up to his parent's legacy. Neville knew that she loved him, but he didn't know why rebelling during the Second Wizarding War had to kindle her pride in him.

"Hello Neville," said a familiar voice by his side. Neville smiled and opened his eyes. He'd been waiting to hear that voice for two weeks.

Luna Lovegood was a vision of grace and comfort standing beside him. Her bright eyes lit up when she saw the smile play on his lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist in a long hug. He awkwardly returned it with a one-armed hug around her shoulders. "I've missed you. How've you been?"

"Fine," Neville said, releasing her as she broke away to look into his face. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He was just so glad to see her. "Gran said that she got loads of letters from the school, you know, regarding my behaviour. But she said that she wouldn't give it a second thought. That I'm finally making my parents proud…" He trailed off, his smile finally fading from his face. Luna looked up at him with mutual anxiety and concern. "So, how was your Christmas vacation?" The train whistle blew and they rushed into the nearest car. They searched the compartments, looking for their friend Ginny.

"It wasn't the same," replied Luna as they squeezed past a pair of fourth years. Neville recognised them as two newly inducted members of the DA: Mary and Rachel. They waved animatedly at him and Luna as they passed and Neville waved shyly back. The girls giggled.

They finally found Ginny in a compartment near the middle of the train. She beckoned them to come in with a wave of her hand. They stowed their trunks and sat down side by side facing Ginny.

"So, Luna," began Ginny, "My dad said that your dad's been getting threats from Death Eaters."

"He's _what_?" asked Neville, turning to face Luna who had on her usual dazed expression. She failed to mention that in any of the six letters she sent him over the break. Luna wasn't looking at him, though. She was still gazing intently at Ginny, as if she were an interesting Quibbler article about Blibbering Humdingers.

"Yes, that's what I was about to tell you, Neville. My dad has been getting threats from Death Eaters about the stuff he puts in the Quibbler. About supporting Harry. They told him that if he didn't watch out, they'll take the things most dear to him until he shuts up." She then began to stare out the window into the clouds where snow was lightly falling.

"Luna…they weren't talking about you, were they?" The thought of Luna being hurt in any way, shape or form made his blood boil. He knew that his facial expression must match the rage alight within him because Luna's expression now held more concern and comfort as she placed her hand on his.

A lot had changed since that train ride to Hogwarts at the beginning of the school year. Not only had Hogwarts become a living hell, but something was happening between Neville and Luna that was becoming a great deal more than just friendship. But Neville had to push feelings like that aside at this point in time.

The students of Hogwarts had more pressing matters to deal with now that Snape was headmaster and the Carrows were torturing any member of the DA that they could convict. But the torture wasn't too bad. The Cruciatus curse at the very most, and it was only for a few seconds. But Neville had gotten his fair share of the curse that drove his parents into insanity. He was now sort of the ring leader of the DA. Everyone looked up to him.

It was odd now that _he_ was the one being looked up to. All his life he'd been looking up to others and not living up to Gryffindor standards. Then in his fifth year he made a true friend. An odd, quirky sort of girl who was also an outcast. Luna Lovegood always told him that he was brave and that his parents would be proud of him. He'd always told her that he loved the way that she was different and that he was glad to have someone like her in his life. He told her to never change.

One day he'd tell her. One day he'll just spill his guts and tell her how he truly felt about her. He knew that she felt it too, now was just not the right time…

"Neville," soothed Luna, squeezing his hand, "We were afraid that that would happen. We lived in fear all through Christmas break; that some Death Eater would come and take me. They never did. Don't worry." She tried to reassure him with a smile, but Neville still felt uneasy.

"They could still take you at Hogwarts," he replied urgently. "It's not going to be that hard since the school is _run _by Death Eaters."

What she said next shocked him the most. "Whatever happens, Neville; just let it happen. It'll all work out, I know it will." She went back to staring out the window, leaving Neville shaking with indignation. Just let it happen? How could he? Did she know how much she meant to him? How much he cared about her? If she did, she knew that he couldn't just stand aside and watch the brightest light in his life be snuffed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I noticed that no one reviewed my last chapter! I'm really sad now! After you finish reading this chapter pretty please review it. They make me feel good inside, even if it's CC!**

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed/Tonight  
~ Taylor Swift ~_

* * *

As the day burned on and the snow clouds evaporated into a glorious shining afternoon, the Hogwarts Express travelled ever nearer to Hogsmeade Station. Luna's words from hours before still flitted through Neville's frame of mind every once and a while. Maybe she could just let these horrible things happen, but he was going to fight for all he has…even if it's not much. Only a ghost of past school years at Hogwarts and the fading memory of a certain scarred, bespectacled classmate were what really drove him forward in his quest for deliverance. That and Luna Lovegood.

Suddenly, about two hours away from the train's destination, it screeched to a halt; just as it had done at the beginning of the year. Neville's eyes met Ginny's equally wide ones across the span of the compartment. They were both thinking the same thing: _More bloody Death Eaters._

"They're here," said Luna in an offhand sort of way, still gazing outside up at the sun which was now beginning to set. Neville and Ginny understood at once. They had a clear vantage point to see that Death Eaters were, certainly, boarding the train.

"No…no…no…" Ginny kept whispering to herself over and over and over again, tears silently streaking down her face. They heard the rumble of the train as the Death Eaters boarded.

"Ginny," Luna's voice was harder now, it had more authority. Ginny looked up at her friend through bleary eyes. "Stay strong." Ginny nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her sweater's sleeve. Her expression became defiant, and indeed, stronger.

Neville couldn't look at Luna. Instead he grabbed her hand with his and just stared at their interlocked fingers. There was no way that Neville could just let _this_ happen. He heard the footsteps of the Death Eaters draw ever nearer, but his thoughts moved in slow motion. Perhaps now would be the best time to tell her. After all they might never see each other again. The thought did not bring tears to his eyes as he had expected. His thoughts became ferociously protective. He squeezed her hand as she had squeezed his many times before in comfort. She squeezed right back, sensing his nervousness and panicked state.

The cloaked figure seemed to catch every eye as he made his way down the aisle. He saw his objective; she was kind of hard to miss. Straggling hair, wide eyes, eccentric style of dress. Neville and Luna looked up at the intruder, still holding hands as he wrenched the door open and called to his companion: "I got 'er!"

Luna began to get up, but Neville would not relinquish her hand. There was no chance that he was giving up that easily. Neville was going to fight for those he loves.

There. He'd just admitted it to himself. He loved her.

"Neville," Luna leaned down to whisper in his ear. He kept his eyes on the two figures advancing quickly into the compartment. If looks could kill, the Death Eaters would be a pile of ash faster than you could say _Avada Kedavra. _"Let go. It's alright." The Death Eaters' hands were dangerously close to them now. Ready to wrench what little happiness Neville had in his life out of his grasp.

"No!" He jumped up and drew his wand, still holding Luna's hand firmly. "There is no way-"Next second he let go of Luna's hand because he was knocked over into the compartment wall and hit the floor at the Death Eaters feet. Both Death Eaters chortled wretchedly as one kicked him hard in the ribs.

Neville made no outcry. He'd suffered worse pain. Ginny stood up with her naturally defiant expression and pointed her wand threateningly at the Death Eater who had just kicked Neville. Luna was the only one who spoke.

"No! Please, just take me! Don't…Don't hurt him!" Her cries shattered Neville's heart as they did on the train at the beginning of the year. The Death Eater made one final, more forceful, kick aimed at Neville's head so that it smacked back into the bottom of the seat. Neville felt blood trickle from the top of the right side of his forehead. Through his blurry vision he could make out the two Death Eaters grabbing Luna roughly and pinning her arms behind her back. Ginny was still pointing her wand at the Death Eaters but they didn't seem to notice her. As Neville's vision went back to normal he saw Luna being forced out of the compartment. She gave a small whimper as the Death Eater twisted her arm. She forced it out of his grasp and Neville made his move.

Neville hopped up off the floor and quickly grabbed Luna's wrist before they were completely out of the compartment. He didn't know what he was doing; he just knew that he couldn't go another day without seeing her face. Without hearing her sweet, comforting voice. Without hearing about Nargles and Wrackspurts and whatever other creatures she believed in. She knew him better than anyone else. He couldn't live without her.

"Neville," Luna whispered. Her voice was soft and serene as usual, but tears were flowing freely down her face. "Let go. Please, just let go." Neville could feel the tug the Death Eaters were making to try and wrench her arm free. He knew that Ginny was probably facing them and pointing her wand at the Death Eaters. But all he could see was Luna; the fear in her eyes, her trembling had in his. A single tear slid down his face before he released his fingers and watched the girl he loved get wrenched out of his sight. Gone. Maybe forever. He wasn't in an optimistic mood. His whole life has been ruined by Voldemort and his bloody followers. Why had he let go? It was because of what Luna had said before. She hadn't meant let all that will happen happen; she meant to fight in every way possible, even if it's not direct.

Neville was going to give them hell at Hogwarts.

For Luna.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Predictions? Let me know! Stay awesome and keep reading!**


End file.
